


Homecoming

by TooManyBooksToRead



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, all the Links are there, for now only tagging speaking parts, or the one where Warriors gets to be home and introduce his families to eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyBooksToRead/pseuds/TooManyBooksToRead
Summary: Warriors didn't realize how much he'd missed his home.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So one day long ago I suggested Warriors had 8 sisters in the LU discord. We ran with the idea now this is a thing that's happened.

After some time travelling together they've learnt to pick up on the signs, because of this it isn't as much of a surprise when everyone feels the wave of magic washing over them as they seamlessly shift from one Hyrule to another and start trying to figure out which Hyrule they’ve landed in.

They walk beneath the thick canopy of the woods they've found themselves in, hoping to find a trail or path that can lead them out of the forest before the moon rises.

“Maybe we should make camp in the forest and continue tomorrow,” suggested Hyrule, “There’s no guarantee we can find shelter out there and we still don't know where we are headed.”

The others are quick to agree and get to work setting up camp and unloading their equipment.

“I'll take the first watch,” yells Warriors just as Twilight and Wild disappear to see what they can hunt for tonight's dinner.

The orange light of the slowly receding sun still shines, small spots breaking through the canopy and painting the forest in shades of green and yellow. Warriors makes his way to one of the unoccupied spots near the campfire and sits down to clean his knife.

There is something about the Hyrule they're currently in that puts him oddly at ease, the calm atmosphere of the forest and the calculated movements of his routine making it easy to relax.

Later Twilight and Wild return with a pair of rabbits, a comfortable silence shared between them while Wild cooks. With full stomachs and smiles on their faces, they settle in for the night, as he finishes and sheaths his knife.

He can’t shake the feeling of familiarity from this forest, making him feel like can breathe easier yet he can’t quite put his finger on why that would be. Hours later he taps out of his shift still unable to pin down the reason for that feeling.

In the morning light, the same feeling returns full force, then after a few more hours of trekking through the woods it finally hits him.

“This is my Hyrule!” he yells as he hurriedly pulls out his map to pinpoint their location, “And we’re close to Castle Town too. We can head there once we leave the forest and restock our supplies in the market.”

“Took ya long enough to notice Pretty boy,” says Legend walking beside him, “we could’ve been walking in the wrong direction for the last three hours.”

“Like you would’ve been able to distinguish this forest from most of yours!” he replies teasingly.

He makes his way to the front of the group to show Time their most likely location and then starts leading the group through the forest. After a long time walking with no exit on sight, the trees start to thin out and they slowly find themselves in an open field, the midday sun hitting their faces. They stop for lunch and sit around a map as Warriors tell them which road they should follow after this.

“It should be about a day’s walk to Castle Town from here,” says Warriors fidgeting with a chain around his neck.

“So what’s the town like?” asks Wind whose villages always seem so different from the thriving cities in the other’s worlds.

“It’s busy, always someone on the move there, trade caravans come in all the time,” he responded, “we should have no trouble getting in with all our gear with me vouching for you.”

By the next day, they could faintly see the outline of the city in the horizon and Warriors still leading the group started to act strange, he was distracted with one hand always on the small chain at his neck.

“Okay this is getting ridiculous,” said Legend making his way to the taller blonde, “You look like something is about to jump out to attack you. Anything we should know about? Because you seem scared of the town or something.”

“It’s really nothing.” He replied. “I’m just making a big deal out of nothing, you shouldn’t worry about it.”

Legend didn’t push for more information, good, he probably wouldn’t have known what to answer, but he also didn’t leave his side until they were almost to the city.

Finally, they could clearly see the large gates of the city casting their shadow over them, he had not stopped touching the small ring at the end of the chain the whole way there. He led the group of heroes to the gates when they heard a sudden scream.

Warriors tensed instantly frozen in the middle of the road, the scream was soon followed by a person, a woman ran through the gates stopping right in front of Warriors.

She had blonde hair cut short and clear blue eyes, she clearly hadn’t been sleeping much as dark bags could be seen beneath them and her hair was dishevelled.

They all stood in silence for a second as the woman stared at Warriors and he stared back.

“You fucking idiot,” she finally screams before pulling him into a tight hug.

Warriors seem to melt into her embrace, the tension leaving his shoulders instantly.

“You idiot,” she says her voice wavering a bit, “Do you know how worried we’ve been? I ran here all the way from the watchtower.”

Warriors only hugs her tighter, on the verge of tears himself. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his home. His family.

The tender moment is interrupted by Warriors screaming as she yanks his ear, _hard_. He knows the lecture is coming barely a second before she starts but he still can’t get himself to turn away from her withering glare.

“You’ve had us, worried sick young man, do you know how long we’ve spent searching for you? Most of us haven’t slept in a _month_ , did you learn _nothing_ from Zelda’s own disappearing act? There are search parties everywhere and when you didn’t show for a week Raine almost stormed the castle. A warning would have been nice, or maybe a letter, really anything to let us all know you hadn’t died out there.”

As Warriors cowered in front of the girl, which was quite a sight as she was at least a head shorter than him, the rest of the heroes wondered just what Warriors hadn’t told them about their visit to the castle town.

“Hey, lover boy gonna introduce us or what?” Legend’s voice cut through the rant.

At that moment Warriors and the girl both in full armour turned to look at the rest of the group, the former pale as a sheet while the shorter still fumed.

“Everyone this is _my sister_ ,” said Warriors with a strained smile, “Cahira. Cahira this is everyone else, we can save introductions for when we get back home.”

“Sure we can since it seems Trodaire here didn’t bother telling his travel companions he has family,” replied the short girl before walking through the gate asking them to follow her.

The siblings talked a bit as they lead the troupe of confused heroes through the bustle of castle town into the outer residential areas, Warriors hadn't mentioned any family at all and while they all had their own secrets it was strange from one of the most open members of the group to not mention he had family in the city.

“How did you know it was me all the way from the watchtower?” asked the taller of the two.

“Nine armed, well-equipped people heading straight for the town, most of them blonde, all bearing a striking resemblance to the legendary hero, _at least_ one of them had to be _our_ hero, little brother.” She shoved him making him stumble over the cobblestone path.

“Hey stop that!” he yelled trying to regain his footing, “Also that’s a fair point. How are the kids?”

“Missed their uncle like crazy. On the topic of kids, Rainie is gonna skin you alive, that is if Lilith doesn’t get to you first.”

“I figured that was the case,” he replied looking straight at her, “You wouldn’t–”

“Oh no, you'll get no protection from me Firetop, you made them mad you calm them down,” she crossed her arms speeding up before taking a sudden left.

“Can I at least ask I be buried in the family plot?”

“Stop being such a drama queen, and knock. We’re here already.”

They had stopped in front of a large two-story house in the middle of a road, the paint of the foyer flaking off and the path to the main door well worn. A metal knocker in the middle of the door just beyond his grasp.

Warriors stepped up to the door and knocked. Once. Twice.

A yell of ‘coming’ from inside followed by a commotion at the door was heard before the door opened, on the other side another girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes stares at them for a moment, she’s slightly taller than the first one but still dwarfed by Warriors, this isn’t helped at all by her leaning on a well-worn wooden walking stick.

“Songbird?” she asked softly, reaching for the man.

“I’m home.”

The next thing they know she throws herself against him, toppling both of them over as she jumps to hug him.

“Hey girls come down and see the idiot that decided to turn up today!” yells Cahira from the doorway.

From inside there are muffled sounds of screaming and running and before they can really tell what’s going on there are six more blonde blue eyed girls all swarming around Warriors in various levels of disarray and tears in most of their eyes.

“So the little bird finally decided to come back to the nest,” said one of the girls with longer bangs as she ruffled Warrior’s hair.

“I’m glad to see you too Myr,” replied the man trying to pull up the girl that had tackled him.

“Glad to have you back squirt, now–“ she pushed him towards a bulkier girl, “– I believe Lilith has a few words for you.”

He barely had enough time to looks scared before she turned on him.

“Next time you decide to leave on some quest to Hylia knows where you better take the damn locket with you!” yelled the girl with messy hair covered in grease.

“It was an unexpected trip Lily, and Farley was gonna take it.”

“No excuses!”

“Have you been taking care of yourself dwarf? If you try to hide any injuries from me I’ll put you under house arrest,” said the next girl dressed in hunting gear.

“I wouldn’t dare Bria,” he said.

“Good!”

It was then that the happy reunion stopped and Warriors found himself pinned by what he had at the age of six dubbed _the stare of neutral disappointment_ , each of his sisters has their own version of the dreaded look but they were all just as effective at getting him to shut up, stop and listen.

The true fear of being on the receiving end of one only outclassed by experiencing all seven at once.

He thought that may have been Legend laughing somewhere behind him before abruptly shutting up as Bria turned her sight on the other hero. But he was too busy planning his own funeral to pay proper attention to his surroundings.

“You’re gonna be the death of us all little Charon,” said Lilith sternly, “Don’t you _ever_ disappear on us like that again.”

“I won’t. I swear I won’t,” he replied teary-eyed.

“Let’s all head inside Sugar,” said one of the only girls who hadn’t talked yet tossing her hair over her shoulder, “I’m sure your friends are tired from the journey and you’ll get time to make up some excuses and introduce us to them while I get started on dinner.”

Suddenly remembering the eight heroes standing behind them Warriors turned red, hiding his face behind his hands in a miserable attempt to avoid his embarrassment.

“Wha- I don’t need to make any excuses. I did not plan to disappear like that.”

“Save it squirt, you’re back and that’s what matters.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too many blonde blue-eyed people in a single scene, I appreciate any feedback y'all may have for me, thanks for reading this!


End file.
